veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Madame Blueberry (character)
Madame Blueberry 'is a French blueberry in VeggieTales. She is a supporting character who appears in most episodes. She first has a major appearance in ''"Madame Blueberry" ''as a blueberry who was very sad and not thankful of what she had. She then soon realized no matter how much items you have, you will never be truly happy and a happy heart is a thankful heart. Appearance Madame Blueberry is a violet blueberry. She is about the same size as Bob the Tomato. Madame Blueberry has a beauty mark on her right cheek. She wears pink lipstick and her eyelids are colored dark purple. She also has long eyelashes. Her hair shifts from brown to blonde. She is usually seen with blonde hair and two short ponytails and a pearl necklace and earings. In her first appearance, She's a Blue Blueberry with a red hat, green shirt with a red necklace with brown and blonde hair with a dark blue eyelids and nose. Acting *Herself in ''"Madame Blueberry" *Herself in "Thankfulness Song" on "The End of Silliness!?!" *Mayor Blueberry in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Effie Pickering in ''"The Star of Christmas" *Miss Kitty in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Madison Owner in "Going Up" on "Sumo of the Opera" *Nona in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Queen in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mayor Blueberry and Pilgrim in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Herself in "God Made You Special" *Splenda, the Sweet but Non-Fattening Fairy in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Jolly Joe's Wife in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Mayor Lableu in'' "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing Promise"'' *Maitre d' in'' "Sippy Cup on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella"'' *The Blue Berry in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Snoodlerlla's Fairy Godmother and Queen Blueberry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Mrs. B in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Mrs. Banana and Madame Blueberry with Wigs in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places *Herself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Miss Amelia in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Herself and Little Miss Muffet in "The Little House that Stood" *Mrs. Netterbaum in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Riddle and Princess Blueberry in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Riddle and Princess Blueberry in "King of the Quest" *Mayor Lableu and Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "A New Job" *Herself in "Sheltered and Loved" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Principal Blueberry and Herself in "That What Friends Do" *Tim's Wife and Herself in "Coast To Coast: The Story of the Cucumber Of Florida" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Mrs. Cratchit and Herself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Minni Mouse and Herself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Isaberry and Herself in "Jimmeas and Jerb" *Mrs. Banana and Herself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Mrs. Banana and Herself in "Once Upon a Christmas" *Miss Kitty and Herself in "A Western Story" *Herself in "Lord of the Rings" *Queen and Herself in "Sheerlock Holmes" *Splenda, the Sweet but Non-Fattening Fairy and Herself in "Wizard of Oz" *Crib and Herself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Scavergant and Herself in "Scavergant Hunt *Herself in "Growed Up" Voice Actor *Megan Murphy *G. Bock (Gail Freeman) *Megan Moore Burns Gallery 10-12-11.jpg|Madame Blueberry in "Madame Blueberry" Madame Blueberry concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry Madameblueberry2.jpg|Madame Blueberry wearing her blonde wig. Madame Weed.JPG|Madame Blueberry as Mayor Blueberry in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" EffiePickering.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Effie Pickering ("Princess and the Plumber") in "The Star of Christmas" Madame.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Mayor Blueberry in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Splenda concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry as Splenda from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's and Wizard of Oz" Berry.jpg|Madame Blueberry in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckle Berry Larry's Big River Rescue" Madame_Blueberry.jpg|Madame Blueberry as the Maitre D in "Sippy Cup" on ''"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella"' as Mrs. Banana in ''"Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places, Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, A Veggie Christmas Carol, The League of Incredible Vegetables Return and Once Upon a Christmas" Fairyberry.png|Madame Blueberry as the Blue Berry in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" Queen.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Queen Blueberry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Queen Blueberry concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry as Queen Blueberry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Madame blue berry.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Mrs. B in "Twas the Night Before Easter" BlueberryWigs.jpg|Madame Blueberry in "Astonishing Wigs" on "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Miss Amelia.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Miss Amelia in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Miss Amelia concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry as Miss Amelia in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Little Miss Muffet.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Little Miss Buffet in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Trivia *Madame Blueberry is the only French fruit. *Her hair color changes to brown to blonde, which may mean she wears a blonde wig or she dyed it. *After her hair color changed to blonde, it stayed like that for the further episodes. *So far her only villainous role is in The Ballad of Little Joe. *When she is in a Larry-Boy episode(minus the Fib from outer space) she is seen as the Mayor of Bumblyberg. *Her name is based on the name from the classic literature novel "Madame Bovary". *She was actually conceived before Where's God When I'm S-Scared? was in production, according to the behind the scenes on God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!. Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Blueberries Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Fruits Category:The Little House That Stood Category:End of silliness Category:French guys Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:God Made You Special Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry